The present invention relates to a method of producing a wood type golf club head and a wood type golf club head produced thereby. More particular, the wood type golf club head of the present invention is capable of stably fitting a weight member and of easily adjusting the weight and the centroid position.
In wood type golf club heads molded from a synthetic resin as a main material in general, a weight member is buried with a core member in the head main body to adjust the weight. The core member and the weight member (particularly the latter) form an important constituent element for controlling impact performance of the wood type golf club by its weight and its centroid. The weight member is made of a metal, such as a lead and brass, and is buried on back and toe sides and/or on the heel side of the head main body.
When the conventional weight member is buried and fixed on the back side of the head main body, for example, the weight member is disposed at a position on the back side of the core member, a molding raw material for forming an outer shell portion of the head main body is wound from above on the weight member, and is molded inside a die. Therefore, the position of the weight member is likely to deviate when it is fitted into the molding die or at the time of heat-pressing after mold clamping, so that a centroid error occurs and molding is extremely difficult. Moreover, an error in the position of the weight member also can occur by the impact at repeated hitting of balls, and there remains the problem that the position of the weight member cannot be made stable.
Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 64-265980 proposes a method of producing a wood type golf club head by forming protruding support legs on the weight member and fitting the support legs into support holes bored in the core member. This method improves the production of the wood type golf club head described above and stabilizes the fitting of the weight member. According to this method, a raw material for molding the outer shell portion of the head main body is wound first on the core member. Next, after the molding blank material is passed through, the support legs of the weight member are fitted into the support holes of the core member. After the molding blank material is wound on the weight member, a assembly is fitted into the mold and is heat-pressed to form the head main body. According to this method of producing the wood type golf club head, however, a great deal of labor and time are necessary for positioning the weight member and for the molding operation, and design of the centroid and the centroid depth cannot be made so easily.